gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kaufman Cabs
miniatur|Kaufman-Cabs-Logo Datei:Kaufman-Taxis Emblem.gif Kaufman Cabs (auch Kaufman-Taxis) ist 1986 eine der acht Hauptimmobilien in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City und kommt auch in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas vor. Die Firma befindet sich im Norden Little Haitis und kann von Tommy Vercetti nach der Schutzgeld-Mission Fette Beute für 40.000 $ gekauft werden. Nach Absolvieren von drei Missionen sorgt der Taxibetrieb täglich für ein Einkommen von bis zu 5.000 $. Man sollte nicht vergessen, das Geld regelmäßig abzuholen. Im Inneren des Gebäudes findet man eine Spielekonsole mit einem „Pogo the Monkey“-Spiel, einen Sprunk-Automaten und einen Kalender mit einem Bild von einem weißen Taxi. Der Name des Unternehmens spielt auf den Comedian Andy Kaufman an, der in der Fernsehserie „Taxi“ mitspielte. Dialoge beim Kauf NaNxNaNpx|right miniatur|Kaufman Cabs von außen (während im Vordergrund ein einzelner Taxifahrer – Ted – am Kühler seines Fahrzeugs herumputzt, betritt Tommy Vercetti den Betrieb und schaut sich um. Der Taxifahrer wirft einen kurzen Blick auf Tommy, wendet sich dann aber wieder dem Auto zu. Tommy begibt sich zum Büro und bleibt dort im Türrahmen stehen. Eine grauhaarige ältere Dame mit Brille sitzt am Schreibtisch und scheint bereits auf ihn gewartet zu haben) * Delores (gelassen):' Schätze, Sie sind der neue Besitzer. Sind sie Mafioso? Oder vom Kartell? Sie sehen nicht aus, wie ein Mexikaner. ''(sie gestikuliert resignierend mit den Armen) * '''Delores: Egal. Halten Sie schon endlich ihre Predigt, von wegen „jetzt wird alles anders“. Bedrohen Sie ein paar von den Fahrern – aber nicht Ted, der ist gerade an der Leiste operiert. (Tommy guckt kurz aus dem Büro zu dem Taxifahrer in der Halle) * Tommy Vercetti'' (verdutzt):' Tja, also, hier wird sich einiges ändern, Lady. ''(Delores macht eine wegwerfende Geste) * Delores: Aber nicht doch, Jungchen. Überlassen Sie das lieber mir – ich mach das schon seit Jahren. (sie beugt sich zu ihrem Mikrofon runter, das auf dem Schreibtisch steht) * Delores ''(die Stimme hallt verzerrt durch die Firma):' Alles mal herhören. ''(Ted und ein weiterer Fahrer schauen in Richtung Büro) * Delores (verzerrt):' Wir haben eine neue Geschäftsleitung. Es wird sich wieder mal einiges ändern hier. Unsere neue Geschäftsleitung, die– ''(sie fragt Tommy) * '''Delores: Von welcher Gang sind Sie? * Tommy: Ich gehöre keiner Gang an. * Delores: Und wie heißen Sie, junger Mann? * Tommy: Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti. (Delores spricht erneut ins Mikrofon) * Delores: Unsere neue Geschäftsleitung, die Vercetti-Gang. Wird dafür sorgen, dass wir keinen Ärger kriegen. Capiche? Ende! (sie wendet sich wieder Tommy zu) * Delores: Wie fanden Sie das „capiche“? Ich fand’s gut. Also, so ist da immer gelaufen: Wir führen die Firma weiter wie gewohnt. Wenn die Konkurrenz Ärger macht, gebt ihr ihnen eins auf die Mütze. Dann geben die uns eins auf die Mütze, dann geben Sie denen eins auf die Mütze und so weiter und so fort, kapiert? * Tommy'' (verwirrt)'': Äh, ja, ich glaub schon. * Delores: Schnappen Sie sich ein Taxi aus der Garage, wenn Sie Lust haben. (sie scheucht Tommy mit einer Geste aus dem Büro) Profil miniatur|Kaufman Cabs von innen Missionen: Datei:Kaufman-Taxis Emblem.gif – Kaufman Cabs’ V.I.P. Konkurrentenjagd Das Taxi-Inferno Vice City Stories (1984) Zwei Jahre zuvor gibt es zwar schon das gleiche, gelbe Gebäude, es scheint aber noch kein funktionierendes Taxi-Unternehmen zu sein, denn nirgends fahren Kaufman-Taxis herum. Außerdem fehlt der große Schriftzug und die Einfahrt ist stets geschlossen. In der Handlung spielt der Laden keine Rolle. Gleich östlich nebenan steht zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch ein kleines Bordell, das zunächst den Cholos gehört, in O, Brothel, where art thou? durch Victor Vance für Marty J. Williams übernommen wird und nach Martys Tod in Victors Besitz übergeht. In Hose the Hoes versucht Martys inzüchtiger Cousin, den Puff abzufackeln, was von Vic verhindert werden kann. Danach kann das kleine Freudenhaus als Imperiumsbetriebaus- oder umgebaut werden. en:Kaufman Cabs es:Kaufman Cabs pl:Taksówki Kaufmana pt:Kaufman Cabs Kategorie:Taxiunternehmen Kategorie:Vice-City-Immobilien Kategorie:Vice-City-Speicherhäuser Kategorie:Vice-City-Gebäude Kategorie:Betretbar Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Personen Kategorie:Anspielungen auf Film und Fernsehen